Nemšová
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Nemšová.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Aerial view of Nemšová | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of arms of Nemšová.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres trencin.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Trenčín District in Trenčín Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Nemšová in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trenčín Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Nemšová in Trenčín Region | latd = 48 |latm = 57 |lats = 50 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 07 |longs = 02 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trenčín | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Trenčín | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1246 | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = mayor | leader_name = František Bagin | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 33.44 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 228 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 6 315 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 188.85 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 914 41 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-32 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.nemsova.sk/ | footnotes = }} Nemšová (Former name, before 1902: Nemsova ) is a town in the Trenčín District, Trenčín Region in northwestern Slovakia. Geography It is located in the Ilava Basin on the Váh and Vlára rivers at the foothills of the White Carpathians. It is from Trenčín and from the Czech border. History The first written record about Nemšová was in 1246. The present-day town exists since 1989, when it was created by merger of the villages of Nemšová, Ľuborča, Kľúčové and Trenčianska Závada. Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 6,136 inhabitants. 98.1% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 1.1% Czechs and 0.1% Moravians. The religious makeup was 92.9% Roman Catholics, 4.6% people with no religious affiliation, and 0.6% Lutherans. References External links * Town website Category:Nemšová Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Trenčín District Category:Established in 1246 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia